Shut Up
by SkyFallXIII
Summary: Is a kiss, just a kiss, or is it something more. Nah, never. SebaCiel; One-Shot


"It has been a pleasure doing business with you." The man in a brown suit stood and shook the young president's hand, then leaving the room.

"I am bored with these constant meetings." The young boy leaned back in the chair and turned around to look outside at the man waiting on his carriage.

"It is your duty, bocchan. This only means that business has been well and uneventful. You should be relieved." The boy turned to look at his butler standing beside the chair, with his hands behind his back. He expected him to be smiling toward him, but rather staring at the same thing outside, ignoring his glare.

Ciel Phantomhive knew that this was a good thing, that there weren't any scandals to deal with, but this ended up resulting in rather slow and tiresome work for him, which didn't transport him anywhere. It had been months since the Earl had stepped foot in the city of London. His cousin and fiancé, Lady Elizabeth, always complained that Ciel never came to her home, but the problem was she always came to his so often, that he never saw a need to take the effort to visit her, when they had probably visited recently as well.

"Excuse me, bocchan. I am going to make the dinner preparations. I will come and bring you tea as well." Ciel spun around to his desk, as Sebastian, the butler headed out the door. He hadn't even looked at Ciel or waited for a response.

However, this strange habit wasn't new, in fact it had started a few weeks ago. An assassin had been sent by a rival company, to eliminate the head. It had ended with Ciel and Sebastian in a.. Less than respectable position, however the assassin was able to inject a sort of substance into Ciel, Sebastian was skilled enough to remove enough of it so it wasn't quite fatal, though left Ciel is a drunken-like state, where he had accidentally kissed Sebastian. Though, he awoke the next morning to know nothing of it.

Sebastian was obviously shocked by it of course, but it never kept him from his duty as Ciel's butler and bodyguard. He did start acting less caring toward Ciel, and chose not to fight with him quite as much. Ciel was concerned of course, but he felt like he shouldn't.

He stood and looked at his desk. Perfectly neat and organized, with a particular stack of messy papers in front of him. He had just put them there from his meeting he just had. Ciel picked them up and straightened them, but furrowed his eyebrows, at the sight of them. It wasn't quite as neat as the rest of the desk.

He sighed in frustration and left the room, deciding he needed fresh air. As soon as he stepped outside, he took a deep breath. Looking around, he realized that he doesn't go outside much, only to leave on a trip or when he has guests. Ciel looked around at the greenery around him. 'Finny doesn't get enough credit. He does an amazing job with upkeeping this yard.'

Suddenly, he saw something move in the trees far away. He backed up slightly, getting ready to call for Sebastian. He heard a gun fire, surprised it came from behind him. Whipping around to see, was Sebastian pinching a tranquilizer dart in mid air above him.

"I thought you would need some assistance, master." Sebastian said, smirking, and throwing the dart back up to the roof, where a man sat perched.

He quickly pushed Ciel forward, and threw a knife to a nearby tree where another man fell down. Ciel looked back to the roof, where another man was setting up a gun, this time, a very real one. Ciel noticed instantly that it was not aimed at himself.

While his butler was focused on in front of him, he knew there was another one on the roof, but knew for sure that Ciel was not in danger, and it was aimed at his head. However, he planned to throw a knife behind him and duck just in time. This plan didn't go as thought, and he felt a heavy push on his side.

"Sebastian!" Ciel screamed, pushing him to the ground. The bullet flew across a stiff part of the back of Ciel's coat, making a nice slash through it. However, the bullet went straight to another man hiding behind a tree.

Sebastian quickly flipped himself and Ciel as to switch positions, and shielded Ciel from any other incoming shots, as he was a harder target then. Dining knives pierced three more men before it was safe.

Ciel's face grew a blush when neither of them moved from their position; Sebastian knelt over Ciel, almost pinning down his arms.

"Bocchan, it was illogical to put yourself in any more danger. I was capable of dodging." Sebastian told Ciel, quite harshly. His eyes were sharpened, and Ciel noticed that he was almost annoyed.

"Shut up." was all that escaped the young Earl's mouth, before his lifted his head up to the demon's and began kissing him. Ciel lowered his head, and looked away. Sebastian rose and helped his master up.

"Oh my. It seems that this suit has been ruined", Sebastian commented turning Ciel around to look at the gash. "I will have to repair it. Let's go get you cleaned up before dinner."

Ciel stood still and folded his arms. his butler stood with the door open, "Bocchan, will you come inside?"

Ciel turned to him, "No. I would like to talk." Sebastian's eyebrows rose but closed the door and stepped toward the young lord.

"Is there a matter you would like to discuss, sir?"

"You act as if nothing happened!" Ciel almost screamed. He did expect a comment from his butler saying that he was acting childish.

"I generally do act as if nothing happened when you are attacked. Would you like me to start worrying for your wellbeing after from now on?" Sebastian knew quite well what Ciel meant, but he wanted to hear it first hand.

"Not that. I meant the kiss. You aren't surprised by it, you aren't shocked? I wouldn't expect a demon to have such feelings such as that, but there wasn't as much as a change of facial expression."

Sebastian came closer to Ciel, and sharpened his eyes, as of annoyed at him. Suddenly, the demon bent down to kiss Ciel back. He stood back up straight and gave a devilish smirk. Ciel, stood there stunned, not sure what to think.

The two continued life as normal, partaking in everyday duties and responsibilities, but the tension between both of them grew and grew as they began ignoring each other more and more.

To Ciel, his kiss, it had meant something, what he couldn't explain, how he felt to his demonic butler. It was his first kiss, obviously on the lips, as Lizzy had given him plenty of kisses, just on the cheek. He wasn't going to act sentimental over it, and remember every sensation or detail of what happened, but he felt like it should mean something to him, he just could not figure it out.

Sebastian continued to serve him normally, protecting him when he needed, and tutoring him when required. However to him, he knew the kiss meant nothing to him. In past lives and contracts, he'd kissed women and men before, as well as partaking in sexual interactions with both genders.

He was never one for love, and before now would most likely turn up his nose at a true love or a relationship with a human. They were fragile and weak and made idiotic decisions he could not wrap his head around. They were like glass to them. Break at the slightest amount of pressure. Though Ciel was physically like this, considering his still child-body, he was mentally not this, and acted as if he understood his weaknesses, and did not abuse this.

However, he knew Ciel used Sebastian as a wall, to avoid any hurt, he could not shield him from becoming mentally hurt. As such, he would not torture the boy with trying to make something more of their standing relationship.

"Bocchan, your English tutor has come down with an illness, and will not be able to come this week. Her daughter, who is your Arithmetic tutor is staying home to look after her, and will also not be able to attend." Sebastian relayed the information to Ciel, as they walked through the halls after breakfast.

"Where am I to find two tutors off the spot then?" Ciel asked turning a corner, heading toward the music room.

"I shall teach you then. And considering your piano teacher was murdered the other week, we have yet to find you one." Sebastian followed the Earl into the large room with a grand piano in the middle.

"I suppose you will suggest taking over as well?" The boy spat smartly as he sat down at the bench.

"Well of course", the demon said whipping out a violin from nowhere, "I have been trained under the greatest, as well as trained the greatest. Please, master, play a C for me" Sebastian bragged as he readied his instrument to tune.

Ciel played the C, and began playing on his own, to a music Sebastian did not fancy. Ciel looked up to his butler and saw that his glasses had appeared from thin air, just as his bow hit the keys Ciel was playing.

"You will not play that." Ciel stood up, tired of the demanding attitude from Sebastian. "I do not want to do this anymore. I tire of acting as if nothing is wrong. I want to know the truth, Sebastian."

The demon sighed taking off his glasses. "What do you talk of sir."

"You know. The kiss. After it happened, we both acted to avoid embarrassment of any kind. I'm bored of doing this. Do you have feelings for me Sebastian. That is all I ask." Ciel folded his arms, squinting his eyes to the man across from him.

Sebastian set down the violin on the piano, and made a large smirk. "Bocchan. Of course I have feelings for you. Your soul is mine once we exact revenge, correct? Why should I not take care of and for what is going to be rightfully mine." Sebastian felt pleased as to avoid the question, but knew that Ciel was going to erupt afterwards for not really answering his query. "Sebas-"

Before Ciel could ever finish, Sebastian pushed upon Ciel's small back toward him and leaned his head over pushing Ciel's head back slightly, and pressing his lips upon his master's. Ciel, quite shocked, didn't know what to do at first, feeling the demon's tongue at his lips. He slowly opened his mouth wider, allowing access. Ciel was almost afraid to open his eyes throughout this, fearing what Sebastian would look like.

When they finally stopped, Ciel clung closely to his butler's chest. "Does that answer satisfy your question?" he heard that voice ring out.

"Shut up." Ciel said so quietly, he hardly heard it, but Sebastian heard it clearly.

"May I ask a question, sir?"

"If it is the same question aimed at me, does it really need to be answered?" Ciel said as he stood on his tip toes and wrapped his arms around the taller of the two, and reached to put his lips to the other.


End file.
